


I'd rather go to hell (Than being in purgatory)

by niawho



Series: Deliver us from evil [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Demon Sakusa, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Priest Atsumu, im catholic and im very sorry for this, priest/demon, sakusa chokes atsumu with the rosary beads, yeah im going to hell for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: "Fuck-ah, God," Atsumu breathed out, his hand curling on top of the demon's bare chest."He’s not listening, Atsumu," Sakusa rasped beneath him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Deliver us from evil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965922
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	I'd rather go to hell (Than being in purgatory)

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, so we're back at it again with the demon/priest agenda!
> 
> Please keep in mind this part is where the heavy stuff comes in, so mind the tags! Again, there's no real blasphemy but there's mention of shattered faith (also, take a shot every time I make a religious reference)
> 
> A huge, massive thanks to Ally @/iarelly on twitter for beta reading this for me and taking my writing to the next level. I can't thank her enough.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

" _Breathe_ , Atsumu..." Sakusa commanded, his voice stern.

His lungs gave in, the effort to focus on breathing being too much for him right now, causing the exhale to come out a little bit too shaky. He breathed deep once, twice, and then again. Atsumu hadn't really noticed, but he had stopped breathing at some point, way too focused on trying to get a hold of himself.

"And don't close your eyes."

Just as if his body was caught under one of Sakusa’s spells, Atsumu opened his eyes instantly, the room around him dim as it began to take form; but his attention couldn’t be stolen from anything but the tall, slim figure standing before him. He couldn’t grasp a concept of time, just how long had Sakusa been standing at the foot of the bed, it felt like an eternity; both endless and yet not long enough. His eyes sharp, and dark as the night, as they stayed glued to Atsumu’s trembling body.

The idea of Sakusa enjoying the view before him, taking his time to engulf Atsumu with his eyes, looking at him as if he was nothing more than his next meal made his body shiver even more if that was even possible.

Atsumu groaned, bucking his hips up before bringing them back down, shamelessly rocking onto his finger, enjoying the slight stretch he had gotten so far. He moved his hips in little circles, putting pressure on his heels to lift them up and down, and made sure to keep his eyes fixed on Sakusa the whole time.

He knew he was giving him quite a show, his naked body completely bare, his pajamas long forgotten somewhere on the floor, his sweaty chest rising and falling with every shattered breath, his long, muscular legs tensed up as he kept working himself open.

 _Is this what you wanted? Is this what you wanted to see?_ Atsumu thought, a low, guttural moan escaping his lips.

There was something about the juxtaposition of the moment that had Atsumu even more turned on. Him desperate and exposed, soft whimpers escaping him; Sakusa calm, and serene as he stood fully clothed in front of him, his black silky garments only adding to the allure.

Atsumu would have thought Sakusa was almost bored if it wasn't for the sinful way he was staring him down like he was his to take.

There was a palpable heat pouring from Sakusa’s body, warming Atsumu the longer this went on. Atsumu knew, he _knew_ the demon was enjoying every second of this: Atsumu was breaking down right before his eyes, and Sakusa hadn't even laid a finger on him yet.

"Push one more in, Atsumu," Sakusa's voice cut through his thoughts, snapping him back into reality. "C'mon, stretch yourself."

He felt a moment of gratitude that he had tried oil pulling a few months ago. It hadn’t worked for him, but having the coconut oil on hand felt like a godsent gift. Atsumu bit down a moan as he pushed his second finger in, the stretch taking him by surprise only for a couple of seconds, his body already starting to move slightly around it, getting used to the intrusion.

It had been ages since he’d felt like this; his body tense like a live wire, so worked up, every nerve filled to the top with pleasure. He felt like he might self combust at any moment. Thinking back on all the times he’d ever laid down with a woman before becoming a priest, nobody, _nothing_ , had ever made him feel quite like this.

His own finger accidentally brushed against that precious bundle of nerves in his body, and his body spasmed at the sensation, that precarious edge getting closer. Atsumu cried out almost instantly, " _Please, please, Sakusa..._ "

Atsumu barely registered how wrecked his own voice sounded, but he immediately noticed the effect it had on Sakusa, his own expression shifting slightly. He was getting impatient, too.

They had been doing this for about ten minutes now, maybe longer, Atsumu’s ability to register time long gone as the pleasure built within him. All he knew was that his body was aching for someone else's hands to take over, to _touch_ him, to put him out of his misery.

He wanted Sakusa, so badly his legs were twitching as he fucked himself onto his own fingers, forcing himself to stretch, to open up, to prepare for something _bigger_.

And yet, Sakusa was taking things painfully slow. Determined to strip Atsumu down until he was completely bare, laying him down on the bed and making him work himself open as he just _stood_ there, observing Atsumu fall further from grace.

It didn't matter that Atsumu gasped when Sakusa first stopped touching him, longing for the already lost friction. It didn't matter how many times Atsumu had cried out, begging him to touch him, to do something, _anything_.

Sakusa had remained still, his expression as beautiful and unreachable as the first moment– Or that was until seconds ago when Atsumu noticed a slight change in his demeanour.

"I wish you could look at yourself..." Sakusa let his words trailed off, stepping one step closer to the bed. Atsumu's body trembled with anticipation. "Push one more, Atsumu. I want to see you."

Atsumu cried out as he forced a third finger in, his hips going still for a few seconds before starting to move in small, irregular circles. He felt Sakusa's intense gaze as it lazily stumbled up and down his body, lingering for a few moments on his _already_ dripping cock. The look felt like being touched, and the whimper he let out in response took him by surprise.

It was torture, a deep ache building within him, centring between his legs. His body was silently pleading for Sakusa, begging him with every twitch, every move, to please, _please_ , come and take him. Whatever remained of Atsumu's resistance, truly and completely gone now.

If he was going to the purgatory for his sins, he might as well go straight to hell for this.

"Sa- _fuck_ , Sakusa, _please_..." Atsumu desperately breathed out, slowing down the movements of his hips when he saw his pleading _finally_ affecting the demon.

His eyes were watery with unshed tears, but Atsumu could still perfectly see as Sakusa removed the dark, black materials he had around his body, and how they fell to the floor, letting him completely exposed to Atsumu’s greedy eyes. For the first time that night, Atsumu found himself _breathless_.

He couldn't do anything but watch as toned muscles and fair skin made their way onto the bed kneeling in front of him- _between his legs_. Sakusa had touched him before, yes, but this time Atsumu shuddered on a gasp when his warm, soft hand cupped his cheek.

" _Shhh_ ..." Sakusa hushed him, his thumb wiping away a stray tear. "You already look so wreck, Atsumu. I haven't even touched you _yet_ ." His thumb wandered around his lips, tracing the soft skin before pushing down with just enough force to part them apart. Atsumu fought back the absurd need to _suck_ on it. "Lay down, and spread your legs around me," Sakusa commanded, hand dropping from Atsumu’s mouth.

Atsumu's body felt heavy with pleasure, the feeling of moving in slow motion registering as he situated himself as Sakusa had asked. His legs opening wider to settle on either side of Sakusa. He leaned his weight back on his elbows and kept himself half propped up so he could watch whatever happened next.

Sakusa's devilish hands caressed his hips, traveling down to his thighs, long fingers teasing his tender skin, leaving fire and warmth in their wake, a light pinch to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh causing a micro shiver to course through him. 

" _Pretty_..." Sakusa whispered, before grabbing his legs and spreading them further apart.

Atsumu watched with rapt attention as Sakusa reached one hand into the jar of coconut oil, slicking himself up with the makeshift lube. There was no hesitation in the way he pressed forward, his length teasing at Atsumu’s entrance.

 _Breathe_ , he reminded himself.

The stretch burnt through him almost with no warning, forcing his eyes shut at the sensation. _This is what hell must feel like_ , Atsumu thought, as he felt himself being opened up, Sakusa's grip firm on his hip as he guided himself inside. 

Before he’d become a priest and accepted chastity as part of his life, Atsumu had only been with women. He had never had someone, _something_ , inside him, filling him up. It burned, it was uncomfortable, and yet, he didn't want it to stop.

He wanted more, he _needed_ more. Greed had settled itself into his bones, and he could care less about what a sin that was. Not now.

"Open your eyes, Atsumu."

Atsumu's eyes shot open, his lips parted and he couldn't help but groan as Sakusa kept pushing in. They had barely started, and he didn't think he would make it very long.

"I want you to see what I'm doing to you," The demon cooed, leaning forward, causing him to slide in deeper as he reached out a hand to grab Atsumu by the rosary beads around his neck. He pulled down, _hard_. "This is what you begged me for, Atsumu. I want you to see every moment of it."

Sakusa didn't give him even a moment to respond, his hips thrusting forward until he was completely bottomed out. The heat and pressure forcing a full guttural moan from Atsumu. He hadn’t closed his eyes this time, his gaze locked on where he’d taken all of Sakusa in, completely intoxicated by the show.

"Ah, ah- _Fuck_ ," Atsumu choked out when he felt Sakusa rolling his hips deliciously, the intentional movement sending an electric current thrumming through his body before it settled in his cock, making him even harder.

"This is what you've been denying yourself, Atsumu," Sakusa murmured, and Atsumu almost lost it when he noticed his voice was _raspier_ . Further evidence that the demon was enjoying this, too. "The pleasure, the _heat_ inside you. Do you want to come like this, Atsumu? With me inside you?"

He couldn't answer, he could hardly _think_. He could only focus on the way Sakusa was snapping his hips back and forth, each drag of his cock even more tantalizing than the one before, filling him up time and time again.

Atsumu gasped when Sakusa ranked his hand through his hair, pulling it to make him look directly into his black eyes. He was _demanding_ attention, and Atsumu was ready to give every once he had left.

" _I said_ ," He moved his hips almost all the way back, re-adjusting Atsumu's leg and pushing it close to his chest. "Do you want to come like this, Atsumu?"

The sound that came out of his mouth when Sakusa snapped his hips forward, railing him to the bed, wasn't like anything he’d ever made before. It quickly became overwhelming, the sensations up on top of one another, soon enough turning into something more than he could handle.

It wasn't just Sakusa fucking him. It was his hot breath tickling across his skin from where it was now buried in his neck, pulling yet another moan out from deep within him. It was the way Sakusa's hot and unyielding hard wrapped around his too hard cock, working him at the same diabolical rhythm as his hips. It was the way those lips against his neck bit down, hard, amping up the pleasure, even more, it--

He felt his hair being _pulled_.

"Answer me, Atsumu."

The words came pouring out of him, " _yes, yes, yes_ , I- _Fuck_ ... Yes, please, _please_ ," he desperately cried out.

"You look so pretty when you beg," Sakusa cooed, and to Atsumu's horror, he removed his hand from his aching cock, his body twitched forward chasing after the stimulation, already mourning the loss of the friction. "Too bad, because I want to feel you now, Atsumu." His hips gave up one more deep thrust as he softly caressed his fingers across Atsumu's flushed, tear-stained cheek "It’s my turn to feel you inside of me like this."

His already abused body trembled when Sakusa slowly pulled out, the movement leaving him strangely, and achingly _empty_ . Atsumu propped up on his elbows, watching Sakusa in a daze as he saw the demon adjust himself, leaning _back,_ down Onto the other end of the bed. Almost in a trance, Atsumu found himself readjusting his position too, his body heavy with unresolved pleasure as he clumsily situated himself between Sakusa’s legs.

It was entirely unfair, how breathtaking Sakusa was, the fallen angel absolutely beautiful while being evil personified. Atsumu couldn't take his eyes off of him. He couldn't look away from the mess of black curls falling gracefully onto his face, brushing his already blushing cheeks. He could _not_ stop his eyes from roaming along his long, toned arms; looking at the way his puffed chest rose up and down as he opened himself up. Atsumu couldn't, for the life of him, avoid staring at the strong thighs spread before him, slightly pressed up to Sakusa's chest, _tempting him_.

Sakusa was dragging him to hell, and Atsumu couldn't help but enjoy the flames surrounding him as he surrendered himself to the ride.

Once again, Sakusa's hand wrapped around his rosary beads, pulling down to the point of _almost_ choking him. "Get on with it, Atsumu."

That was it, that was all it took for Atsumu to forget about everything but the two of them, and this moment, as he just rammed his hips forward, the warm sensation wrapping tight around his cock as he pushed _in, in, in,_ until he was deep inside Sakusa. He leaned forward, splaying a hand over the demon's chest to steady himself for a moment before moving again, the heat of being surrounded by Sakusa more intense than having that heavy cock deep inside of him. 

Only _he_ wasn't the one that moved. He growled, the sound low and deep when he felt Sakusa rocking back onto _him_ , onto his _cock_.

" _Fuck-ah, God,_ " Atsumu breathed out, his hand curling on top of the demon's bare chest.

"He’s not listening, Atsumu," Sakusa rasped beneath him, rocking his hips onto him one more time. 

Finally, he let himself be consumed by temptation.

He didn't care if he wouldn’t be let in into heaven for this; all he cared about was how good Sakusa felt around him, tight and warm; how he could feel Sakusa's body clenching around his cock with every thrust of his hips, how he could hear every little sound coming from him.

"That's it, Atsumu, just like..." Sakusa's voice hitched, and Atsumu could swear he got a moan out of him when he slightly snapped his hips to the side. Those wicked hands gripping tightly around his torso, nails digging in. "Like that, _yes_ , yes, Atsumu..."

His movements quickly became erratic, each drag of his hips more and more desperate as Atsumu sought out the peak of his pleasure, the intense wave swelling from deep within him; taking in every moan, every gasp from Sakusa until they were both filling up the room with their sounds.

He was close, he was so close...

"Come, Atsumu, come for me," Sakusa demanded, and it was like something broke inside him.

  
  


Atsumu couldn't remember much after that, the rest of the night a blur on his already troubled mind. After he’d come, his orgasm taking everything from him, he collapsed on top of Sakusa's body, and his mind shut down.

He’d woken up on his bed completely alone about an hour ago, the church's bell ringing through the fogginess on his mind. Atsumu's whole body ached as he rose up from the bed towards the bathroom taking a look at himself in the mirror; if it wasn't for the bites and scratches on his body, he would've thought the whole experience was nothing but a dream.

Only it _wasn't_.

No matter how hard he’d fought, how much he’d _tried_ to resist the demon's temptation, he had fallen either way. Ended up wrapped around his finger, begging for more, pleading for some release.

Atsumu swallowed hard as he finished up dressing in his regular vestment as he realized he wasn't worried about what he’d done. He was worried about how much he liked it. _Hell_ , he enjoyed every single minute of it.

Bit and pieces from last night would come to him as he went through his day. The warmth of the demon's hands across his skin, the way his voice broke when Atsumu trusted in, how _desperate_ he sounded when he came, too. 

It wasn't until later that afternoon that Atsumu realized how much he had been drifting off the whole day, realizing he’d spent almost the entire day completely lost in a haze.

"Tsumu... _Tsumu_ ," Hinata's voice cut through him, finally catching his attention. "You got that?"

"Hmm?" Atsumu looked at his friend, furrowing his eyebrows. It took him a second to remember _where_ and _what_ he was doing. He blinked, eyes going from Hinata to the heavy bibles in his hands before nodding. "Yeah, yeah. Where do they need these again?"

"Drop them off at the reading room, the new priests are having their first bible study later today," Hinata replied, more like a reminder. "Sure you got them all?"

Atsumu nodded, securing his grip on the five bibles. "Yeah, don't worry. Meet you later at mass."

And with that, he was gone, his pace steady as he walked away from the redhead. For some reason, Atsumu had expected for the day to be more... _Eventful_. His senses on full blast as he expected something to happen, but nothing had.

His day had been going completely normal -except for the times he dozed off, his mind spiraling back to last night- But there had been no signs of teasing from the demon at all. The sane part of his brain told him he should be relieved about it, but the twisted part of him was almost disappointed.

_What if that was it? What if now that he had surrendered, the demon wouldn't want anything else from him?_

Atsumu stopped by the reading room, glad to see the heavy doors mid-open, and push them with his foot, letting himself in. He walked a few steps until he reached the table set in the middle and carefully dropped the bibles before placing them properly for easy reach. He was in the middle of that task when he heard an extra pair of steps coming from behind him.

He turned around, ready to greet who he assumed was one of his fellows when his heart clenched in his chest.

It was just a couple of seconds, it was _merely_ a moment, but Atsumu _saw_ Sakusa standing right in front of him, between the door and where he was standing, wearing a black vestment, just like the one Atsumu had on.

Sakusa's dark eyes met his, his gaze as paralyzing as ever as a devilish smirk appeared on his lips. 

A cold shiver ran through his spine and then, with the blink of an eye, he was once again alone in the room, the vision of Sakusa disappearing as fast as it appeared.

Atsumu leaned back, resting on the table as he tried to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He hated himself for the rush of excitement that filled him when he realized that maybe, just _maybe_ , things weren't over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, comments mean the world to me and give me a huge serotonin boost, so feel free to tell me your opinions! <3


End file.
